<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by Pastel_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453169">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles'>Pastel_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darryl and Zak surprise each other for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Zak flopped back on his and Darryl’s shared bed with a groan. He and Darryl had gone out to a nice restaurant for lunch, and the minute they’d gotten home, Darryl told him to stay in their room for the afternoon so he could prepare a “surprise.”</p>
<p class="p1">Zak had been okay with it at first, but he quickly realized that Darryl meant the <em>entire</em> afternoon. Six hours without seeing his boyfriend. On Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p class="p1">Zak pulled out his phone to complain to Darryl over text yet again.</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">badboypotato &lt;3</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">darryyyyyyy<br/>darryyyyyyyyyyyyy</p>
<p class="p1">What</p>
<p class="p4">can i come down yet</p>
<p class="p1">No &gt;_&gt;</p>
<p class="p4">whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy<br/>it’s valentimesday<br/>youre supposed to gibe me more affcetion<br/>not less</p>
<p class="p1">I’m sorry D:<br/>I’ll be done soon I promise</p>
<p class="p4">YOUVE BESN SAYIGN THAT FORF THE PAST 3 HOURSEDFJSFD</p>
<p class="p1">There was no response. Zak tossed his phone back onto the bed and groaned again. He buried his face in the numerous pillows scattered across the mattress, then lifted it back up at the sound of a knock. In a flash, he was on his feet and at the door. The only other person in the house was Darryl, so that meant that either Darryl was going to give him the affection he’d been craving all day or the surprise was finally ready.</p>
<p class="p1">Darryl stood outside the door, wearing a black suit with a red blazer. A grin immediately spread across Zak’s face at the sight.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hello, my dear, I have come to escort you to our Valentine’s Day dinner,” Darryl said in a terrible attempt at a British accent. His arm was lifted slightly as a clear indication for Zak to take it.</p>
<p class="p1">Zak burst into fond laughter, and he placed his arm in Darryl’s. “Are you wearing cologne?” he asked as they began walking together, Darryl guiding him down the stairs.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, yeah, I wanted to smell nice!” Darryl said sheepishly.</p>
<p class="p1">“You always smell nice,” Zak said, and a fierce blush immediately spread across Darryl’s face, as it always did whenever Zak complimented him. Zak would often say things like that, just to see the older boy melt at his words.</p>
<p class="p1">Presently, they reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the dining room. Zak let out a gasp. Two plates of spaghetti and meatballs were sitting on the table, as well as a bouquet of blue and red roses. The lights had been dimmed in favor of the light from the candles that had been set out. On a smaller table, a heart-shaped cake coated in white frosting and blue and red sprinkles had been set aside. To top it all off, a small speaker was playing Ride With U in the background.</p>
<p class="p1">Zak was speechless. “You- you did all this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yup! Do you like it?” Darryl asked, beaming.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do- do I-? Are you kidding, this is perfect! I love it!” Zak threw his arms around Darryl and kissed him.</p>
<p class="p1">After a minute, they pulled apart. “I’m glad,” Darryl said. “Come on, let’s eat!” He gestured to the table in front of them.</p>
<p class="p1">They sat down and dug in to the spaghetti. “It’s too bad we have two plates of spaghetti,” Zak commented.</p>
<p class="p1">Darryl tilted his head with a confused smile. “Why?”</p>
<p class="p1">“‘Cause if we had one, we could share and do the thing from Lady and the Tramp.” Zak grinned, a giggle beginning to bubble up as he spoke.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh!” Darryl smiled and leaned across the table. “Well, we still can,” he said as he twirled his fork in Zak’s serving, making sure it was connected to the bite on Zak’s utensil. They ate at the same time before slurping on the noodle joining them, their mouths gradually getting closer together before connecting.</p>
<p class="p1">They smiled lovingly at each other once they finally pulled apart. “Now that I’m thinking about it, maybe it’s good that we each have our own plate. Otherwise, we’d never finish eating,” Darryl said with a giggle.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s probably true,” Zak agreed. “…You know, I kinda feel bad,” he said after a minute.</p>
<p class="p1">Darryl frowned. “What? Why?”</p>
<p class="p1">“‘Cause you did all this. You worked so hard, and I barely did anything.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, you took us out to lunch,” Darryl pointed out.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t put six hours into lunch. All I’ve done is sit in our room while you worked to make everything perfect. I-“</p>
<p class="p1">“Zak.”</p>
<p class="p1">Zak stopped rambling and looked across the table at his boyfriend. Darryl smiled at him and reached over to take his hand. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Okay?”</p>
<p class="p1">Zak smiled and gently squeezed Darryl’s hand. “Okay,” he finally conceded. “Oh! I do actually have one surprise for you.” He released their hands and went over to stand by Darryl.</p>
<p class="p1">Darryl pushed his chair away from the table slightly. “What is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, uh…” Zak rubbed the back of his neck, looking away slightly as he spoke. “We’ve been together for a long time, and we’ve been best friends for even longer. And, really, I’m just so lucky to have you. You’re just so nice all the time, even though I annoy you so much. Honestly, I’m kind of surprised that you haven’t dumped me yet.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, of course I haven’t, I love you!” Bad said. There was a warm, loving smile spread across his face.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you, too,” Zak responded, also smiling. “But, anyway, I was hoping that since you’ve stayed with me this long…” Zak crouched down, one knee on the ground. Darryl gasped and his hands flew to his mouth as Zak reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. “…you might want to stay with me forever.”</p>
<p class="p1">Zak opened the box to reveal an engagement ring with a ruby set into it. It was just the right balance between simple and ornate. Darryl was already nodding before Zak asked the question. “Darryl… will you marry me?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes. Yes, oh my goodness, fourteen thousand times yes!” Darryl got out of his chair and threw his arms around Zak, beginning to sob into his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">Zak hugged back, a beaming smile on his face. “Are you crying?” he asked, despite the fact that tears were starting to gather in his own eyes as well.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m so happy…!” Darryl sniffled as he squeezed his boyfriend.</p>
<p class="p1">After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart and Zak slipped the ring onto Darryl’s finger. It fit perfectly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did you measure my finger in my sleep or something?” Darryl giggled as he admired the ring.</p>
<p class="p1">Zak nodded. “Dude, I had <em>no</em> idea what I was doing,” he admitted. “I didn’t even know which finger it was supposed to go on.”</p>
<p class="p1">Darryl laughed. “But you figured it out!”</p>
<p class="p1">Zak nodded and leaned up to kiss him. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered when they separated.</p>
<p class="p1">“Happy Valentine’s to you, too, muffin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>